Loser
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: Hitsuhina. Titik.
1. Loser

Fic yang dibuat karena merasa jengkel dan ingin membakar seorang penulis artikel.

Ada penambahan karakter. Yaa, namanya gue ambil dari seorang temen gue sih. Namanya Hazuno Shi. Umur hampir sama dengan Hinamori Momo, tapi tinggian Shi.

Disclaimer : Bleach semuanya punya Om Tite Kubo, kecuali Hazuno Shi.

**-080208080208080208080208-**

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Diiringi dua kupu-kupu hitam, keluarlah 2 orang shinigami. Tak lain adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Hinamori Momo.

"Dasar Matsumoto! Hari sibuk seperti ini malah kena demam!" gerutu Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah, Hitsugaya-kun. Kan wajar kalau kena demam musim seperti ini. Lagi banyak penyakit." Sahut Hinamori lembut.

Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori, "Dan jangan panggil aku Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori hanya tertawa. Mereka terus berjalan sampai ke rumah Ichigo dan segera memasukinya.

Ichigo yang sedang membaca majalah terkejut melihat kedatangan kedua shinigami itu. "Oi! Toushirou! Hinamori-san! Kok gak bilang dulu kalau mau mampir?"

"Memangnya harus bilang kalau mau ke sini?" Tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya cepat-cepat memotong. "Jangan dihiraukan kata-katanya."

Sejurus kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah terlibat dalam perbincangan. Isinya tak lain adalah soal perkembangan Hollow. Namun, di tengah-tengah,

"Ichi-nii! A-"

Karin membuka pintu kamar. Otomatis, anak tomboy itu melihat Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. Suasana hening, dan terpecahkan oleh sebuah teriakan kecil.

"Aww! Kapten putih! Apa kabar!" seru Karin sambil memeluk Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mencoba meronta. "Oi, oi! Lepaskan! Aku baik-baik saja sampai kau memelukku seperti ini!"

Tak ada yang sadar, bahwa Hinamori menatap sahabatnya dan Karin dengan mata yang cemburu. Hatinya terasa sakit.

"Umm… Hitsugaya-kun? Boleh aku pulang duluan? Tampaknya aku sedikit pusing." Tanya Hinamori.

Hitsugaya menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Hinamori pun meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

"Menegurku saja tidak. Shirou-chan berubah." Gumamnya sedih.

_Di soul Society_

"Rangiku-san? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah!" sahut Rangiku.

Hinamori masuk ke kamar Rangiku. Rangiku sendiri sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan sebaya Hinamori. Rambutnya panjang sepaha dan berponi panjang pula. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Hazuno Shi, yang menempati kursi ketiga divisi 10 belum lama ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Hinamori sambil menaruh sekeranjang buah.

"Sudah mendingan. Maaf ya jadi repot-repot bawa buah." Jawab Rangiku ramah sambil mengambil sebuah jeruk.

Shi terlihat khawatir, "Rangiku-fukutaichou, tidak apa-apakah makan jeruk?" yang dibalas dengan tawa Rangiku.

Hinamori sempat terkekeh, namun langsung terdiam . "Rangiku-san, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" balas Rangiku sambil mengunyah jeruknya.

"Shirou-chan, ah maksudku Hitsugaya-kun.. Dia punya seorang pujaan hati ya?"

Rangiku memandangnya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi menurutku, dia punya."

Seketika, dunia seperti runtuh ke kepala Hinamori. Dengan terbata, ia bertanya lagi, "Apa gadis itu… Kurosaki Karin-san?"

"Ya."

Hinamori sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata lagi. Gadis malang itu langsung berlari ke luar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Rangiku maupun Shi.

"Aku… sudah kalah."

**-080208080208080208080208-**


	2. Tears

_Malam hari_

Tok tok tok…

"Ya siapa?" jawab Shi dari dalam kamar.

Yang di luar menjawab, "Ini aku."

Shi segera membuka pintunya. Dan tamu itu adalah Hinamori. Wajahnya kusut dan rambutnya acak-acakkan. Air mata tampak tergantung di sudut matanya.

"Ah… ah… Momo-fukutaichou! Kenapa? Masuklah." Kata Shi terkejut.

Hinamori menatapnya. "Kali ini, panggil saja aku Momo-chan. Tidak usah terlalu formal." Pintanya sambil masuk ke ruangan Shi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Tadi kenapa kau kabur dari ruangan Rangiku-fukutaichou?" Tanya Shi setelah ia duduk di hadapan Hinamori.

"Shi-chan.. Kau tahu kan? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah lama menyukai Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Iya."

Hinamori menghembuskan nafasnya. Air matanya mulai turun.

"Sebenarnya…"

Sementara Hinamori menceritakan kejadian tadi siang, tepat di luar kamar Shi ada Hitsugaya yang bermaksud mendatangi Shi. Saat ingin membuka pintu itu, Hitsugaya merasakan reiatsu Hinamori. Diurungkannya niat itu dan diputuskannya untuk menguping.

"Hmm.. Sulit juga kalau seperti ini." Komentar Shi setelah mendengar cerita Hinamori. "Dulu, Rangiku-fukutaichou pernah bicara seperti itu padaku. Kupikir, itu cuma gossip yang dibuatnya saja."

Hinamori masih tersengguk-sengguk.

"Kalau saja.. kalau… kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu.. Aku akan merubah semuanya. Aku akan memanggilnya Hitsugaya-taichou, aku akan memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti atasanku. Aku suka hubunganku saat ini dengannya, tapi kalau seperti ini jadinya… Aku.. aku.."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi.. harus berbuat apa."

Malam itu, di divisi 10 lantai teratas, teralun tangisan gadis yang malang. Gadis yang hancur hatinya.

**-080208080208080208-**


	3. Debate

Gomenasai, ada satu lagi penambahan karakter. Nanti ada kata Nii-nii, yg artinya kakak cowok. Bukan kakak benerannya Shi, tapi sahabat dekat. Kapan-kapan dijelasin deh 'digaplok'. Sekali lagi maaf.

**-080208080208080208-**

**Jam 12 di malam yang sama**

Hitsugaya merenung di atap bangunan divisi 10. Di dalam kepalanya, bayangan Hinamori dan Karin seperti berputar-putar.

_Flashback_

"_Aww! Kapten putih! Apa kabar!"_

"_Kalau saja.. kalau… kalau aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu.. Aku akan merubah semuanya. Aku akan memanggilnya Hitsugaya-taichou, aku akan memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti atasanku. Aku suka hubunganku saat ini dengannya, tapi kalau seperti ini jadinya… Aku.. aku.. tidak tahu lagi.. harus berbuat apa."_

Hitsugaya menepuk dahinya. "Tch, kenapa jadi seperti ini?!"

"Kau mendengarnya kan?"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke samping. Shi sudah berdiri di ujung atap yg lain.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Tangisan Momo-chan?" tutur Shi sambil berjalan pelan menuju Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sampai Shi duduk di sampingnya pun ia masih dia. Lalu, bibirnya terbuka, "Tahu dari mana kau?"

Shi tersenyum, "Nii-nii."

"Tch, anak itu." Hitsugaya merenggut. "Anak itu, bisa mendeteksi reiatsu meskipun sudah ditutupi."

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, Taichou?"

Hitsugaya menoleh pada Shi. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau memilih siapa? Karin-san, atau Momo-chan?" Tanya Shi.

Tch.. Memilih? Kenapa harus? Aku.. Aku suka keduanya, aku tidak berpikir untuk sungguh-sungguh mencintai salah satunya, batin Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

Shi hanya menyahut, "Aku ingin tahu, kau bisa jujur atau tidak dengan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau memilih Karin-san pun silahkan. Stop berhenti membuat orang lain menangis. Kau juga sebenarnya terganggu kan dengan hal-hal seperti ini dan ingin cepat menyelesaikannya."

Aku.. Aku tidak bisa.

"Cukup! Tidak usah urusi aku! Kau bawahanku! Aku KAPTEN!" Hitsugaya pun meledak amarahnya.

Shi terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Hitsugaya akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang seolah menunjukkan ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Taichou, kupikir kau sudah tahu, kalau aku tidak suka dengan kata jabatan, atau kau memang belum tahu?" aura gelap Shi muncul, membungkam mulut Hitsugaya.

"Meskipun kau kapten, kau sama denganku. Shinigami. Meskipun kau kapten, kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri." Ujar Shi bertubi-tubi.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa diam. Hatinya tidak bisa membantah kata-kata itu. Kapten putih itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang namun Shi sudah tidak ada. Hanya angin yang berhembus.

"Mengurus masalah ini, memang aku tidak bisa sama sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

Di kamar Shi, lampu sudah dimatikan. Gelap. Tak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

"Meskipun kau kapten, kau tidak bisa hidup sendiri." Bisik Shi pelan sambil menutup mata.

**-0802080208080208080208-**


	4. Disappear

_Cuit..cuit…cuit_

Matahari masih ujungnya saja, tapi Iringan nyanyian burung kecil membangunkan sebagian besar penduduk Seiritei. Sama halnya dengan Shi. Suasana divisi 10 pagi itu masih sunyi.

"Momo-chan, bagaimana ya?" gumam Shi sambil menikmati pemandangan. "Apa aku pergi ke Nii-nii ya?"

Kursi ketiga itu akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke divisi 6. Ke tempat Kisamaki Haris, sahabat baik yang sudah seperti kakak bagi Shi. Wajar Haris tinggal di sana, sebab ia adalah kursi kelima divisi itu. Namun, baru di tengah jalan,

"Hazuno-san!"

Di hadapan Shi, muncullah Kira Izuru. Mukanya tampak khawatir sekaligus lelah.

"Kira-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Shi khawatir.

"Hina.. Hinamori-kun.. dia hilang!"

"HAH? HILANG?!?!"

Kedua shinigami itu segera menuju kamar Hinamori. Sesuai dengan perkataan Kira, Hinamori tidak ada sama sekali di kamarnya. Yang ada di sana hanya selimut dan termometer yang menunjukkan angka 38°C.

Shi memungut thermometer itu. "38°C? Kalau thermometer ini dipakai setidak-tidaknya 2 jam yang lalu, sudah pasti dia terkena demam."

"Kalau begini, kita harus bilang apa pada Hitsugaya-taichou?" ujar Kira.

Sebelum Shi dapat menjawab, di belakang mereka tampak sebuah bayangan anak kecil yang memakai jubah. Yang tak lain adalah Hitsugaya.

"A..a.." Hitsugaya tergagap.

Shi hanya meliriknya. "LIhat sendiri kan, Taichou?"

"Dia.. Hinamori pasti hanya bercanda. Iya! Iya, pasti bercanda! Tidak mungkin ia hilang." Hitsugaya masih menyangkal kenyataan.

Kira langsung memojokkan Hitsugaya. "Itu kenyataan! Hinamori-kun tidak mungkin sengaja membuat orang lain khawatir! Reiatsunya saja tidak terasa!"

Kali ini, Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Ia langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. "Hinamori… hilang? Dan aku.. tidak sempat melindunginya?"

Kira dan Shi hanya bisa melihat rambut putih itu terkulai. Menyesali semuanya yang terjadi. Hinamori hilang mungkin bukan salahnya. Tapi kenapa bisa hilang sudah pasti salahnya karena tidak melindungi gadis itu sesuai janjinya.

"Reiatsunya… benar-benar tidak ada.." rintih Hitsugaya.

"Kalau begini caranya, kemungkinan bisa mencari Hinamori-kun sudah kecil." Timpal Kira.

.

Shi hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya, "Ada satu cara. Ikut aku."

**-080208080208080208080208-**


	5. Go

_Divisi 6_

Shi mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah pintu. "Oi! Haris! Bangun!"

Hening. Tidak dijawab apapun.

"Oi! Bangun!! Haris! OOOOIIII!!"

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka . Keluarlah seorang shinigami yang rambutnya lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. "Bisa nggak sih, lebih sopan sedikit? Pagi-pagi juga!"

Hitsugaya malah merenggut leher baju Haris, "Kami tidak ada waktu untuk berhaha-hihi sekarang! Cepat cari Hinamori!!"

Kira segera melerai mereka berdua. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Tenanglah sedikit! Kau tau kan yang bisa menolong kita hanya Haris-san?!"

"Kita bicara di dalam." Ajak Shi sambil menggandeng tangan Haris ke dalam, diikuti Kira dan Hitsugaya.

-20 menit setelahnya-

"Ooo.. Begitu rupanya." Komentar Haris setelah mendengar semuanya.

"Kau bisa mendeteksi reiatsu sekecil apapun kan? Karena itu, kami mohon. Temukan Hinamori." Tutur KIra.

Haris terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Seraya menutup matanya.

……..................................................

"Dapat! Tekanannya kecil sekali, tapi masih ada. Di arah utara sebuah hutan di perbatasan Rukongai!"

Hitsugaya yang tadinya hanya murung langsung bersinar. "Bagus, sekarang kita ke sana!" katanya sambil loncat ke luar melalui jendela.

"Ah, tunggu dulu! Hitsugaya-taichou!" Kira langsung mengikuti Hitsugaya.

Sementara, Shi mau menyusul Kira dan Hitsugaya-taichou, Haris menahan tangannya. "Sebenarnya, ada apa sih? Semalam ada apa antara mereka? Kau belum cerita, kan?"

Shi sweetdropped "Nanti kuceritakan, sekarang ayo ikut!"

**-080208080208080208080208-**


	6. Find

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Tunggu!"

Empat shinigami berlari menembus pepohonan. Yang paling depan adalah seorang kapten berambut putih, yang tak lain adalah Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori, tunggulah.", bisik Hitsugaya.

Setelah beberapa lama, pepohonan yang dilalui semakin berkurang. Dan terdengar bunyi, seperti gemericik air.

"Tekanannya semakin terasa!" teriak Haris dari belakang.

"Berarti di sana!" tunjuk Kira ke depan.

Begitu sampai di ujung hutan, yang ada di depan mata, adalah sungai yang mengalir deras dan rerumputan yang dihiasi warna merah. Darah. Sesosok tubuh tersangkut di tepi sungai tersebut.

"HINAMORI?!!"

Hitsugaya langsung menghampiri dan mengangkat tubuh Hinamori. "Hinamori?! Hinamori?!"

"Gawat, suhu tubuhnya, panas! Terlalu panas!" ujar Shi saat memegang dahi Hinamori. "Sekujur tubuhnya juga penuh luka!"

"Cepat, gunakan kidou untuk mengobatinya!" perintah Hitsugaya. "Kira, kau bawa sesuatu, kan!"

"I-iya."

Pengobatan berjalan mulus sampai di tengah-tengah, Haris berteriak.

"Semuanya! Cepat menyingkir dari titik ini! Cepat!"

Sedetik setelah mereka menyingkir, dengan tiba-tiba, keluarlah seekor Hollow berbentuk gajah dari tanah.

"Huahahahaha, pintar juga kau, rambut sabut!" tawanya.

"Huh, dasar gajah albino." Sindir Haris.

Hitsugaya mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Kau.. kau yang membuat Hinamori menjadi seperti ini?!"

"Ya ya ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Gran elefante."

"Kalau begitu.." seringai Hitsugaya. "Kalau kau yang melukai Hinamori, aku sendiri, yang akan membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sekarang?" tantang Gran elefante.

Hitsugaya tak berkata apa-apa selain menyerahkan tubuh Hinamori pada Shi. "Jaga dia." Pintanya.

"Dan kau, Gran elefante. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nanti."

**-080208080208080208080208-**


	7. Fight

Elepante menyeringai, "Siapa namamu, anak kecil?"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten divisi 10, dan JANGAN sebut aku anak kecil." Jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengacungkan zanpakutounya.

"Yah, Kalau memang kenyataan, tak bisa dirubah." Tandas Elepante sambil mengancungkan zanpakutou miliknya juga.

Sementara itu….

"Uh.." erang Hinamori.

"Momo-chan! Akhirnya kau sadar!" pekik Shi senang.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah, Hinamori-kun. Syukurlah aku membawa pil khusus." Kata Kira sambil membantu Hinamori duduk.

Pandangan HInamori masih kabur. Dilihatnya dua sosok sedang bertarung. "Itu… Hitsugaya-kun?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk. "Dia hebat ya. Coba kau lihat ekspresinya tadi. Dia khawatir sekali denganmu, Hinamori-san." Ujar Haris.

"Khawatir? Aku?"

(Kembali ke pertarungan)

"Kau lumayan hebat, Kecil!" sahut Elepante.

"Banyak omong kau!"

Keduanya langsung berlari menyerang, menangkis dan saling menyabet satu sama lain. Dan serangannya selalu tidak masuk. Hitsugaya sudah terengah-engah.

"Kau sudah capek, Kecil?" ejek Elepante

Hitsugaya menjawab, "Ini belum.. apa-apa!"

Hitsugaya kembali menyerang Elepante. Dan segala serangan kembali bisa ditangkis. Pertempuran a lot itu terhenti dengan terkaparnya Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa.. energiku… makin lama makin habis?" batin Hitsugaya sambil terbatuk-batuk lemas.

"Kau heran, kenapa energimu makin habis. Ya kan?!" tawa Elepante.

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab. "Karena energimu kuserap! Kalau kau dekat denganku, kau akan lemas dan kehabisan tenaga. Kalau kubiarkan, kau akan mati lemas." Terang Elepante sombong.

"Tapi, aku tak akan membiarkan musuhku mati lemas. Setidaknya, aku harus membuatnya seperti gadis itu dulu!"

Elepante kembali menyerang Hitsugaya, "Estar de pie, Troncal!" Zanpakutonya berubah menjadi kapak besar. Namun, selangkah lagi ia bisa membelah Hitsugaya, tiba-tiba

Zregg…

"A.. apa?! Tubuhku?! Tidak bisa bergerak!?" jerit Elepante sambil berusaha memberontak.

Hitsugaya juga heran. Dan memaksakan kepalanya untuk menengok ke arah pohon tempat keempat shinigami berlindung. Elepante hanya bisa menggeram. Sementara itu, Haris sudah maju.

"Satu lagi, kalau bertarung, jangan bocorkan rahasiamu, gajah albino!" teriaknya. "Membunuh jarak jauh juga bukan hal yang mustahil, Bodoh!"

Elepante tersinggung. "Diam kau!! Kubunuh kau baru tau rasa!"

"Kalau mau, ayo tebas aku sini! Setidaknya, lemakmu harus dibakar!!!"

Elepante mulai ngamuk. Lalu mengaum layaknya gajah. Badannya bisa bergerak lagi. Segera saja ia berbalik dan mengangkat kapaknya. Haris juga sudah menghunus zanpakutounya. Namun,

"Sōten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Belum sempat Elepante menghindar, tubuhnya kembali tak bisa bergerak dan seketika itu juga, berakhirlah riwayatnya dengan membeku. Dan langsung hancur berkeping-keping. "Sayangnya, kita bertarung di dekat sungai." Tukas Hitsugaya.

"Kerja bagus, Shi!" ucap Haris sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Shi hanya tersenyum. Menghentikan gerakan Elepante dan memecah belah es yang membungkus Elepante adalah perbuatannya sebagai pengendali angin.

Kemudian, mata Hitsugaya tertuju pada seseorang, "Hinamori?"

Hinamori hanya diam. Dia tak bergeming saat Hitsugaya datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Hinamori, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Syukurlah! Aku khawatir sekali!" kata Kapten itu sambil mengguncangkan bahu Hinamori. Hinamori hanya diam saja. Tapi sepertinya Hitsugaya tidak begitu peduli. Dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melindungimu. Maaf." Tuturnya. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Hitsugaya adalah, muka Hinamori langsung merah saat itu juga.

"Hi..Hitsu…gaya.." Hinamori langsung pingsan.

Hitsugaya kaget begitu merasakan badan Hinamori terkulai. "Loh, loh? Hinamori? Kau kenapa? Hinamori?"

Kira langsung menggendong Hinamori, "Hitsugaya-taichou, badannya dari tadi masih panas. Dia tidak bisa menerima reaksi mengejutkan seperti itu."

"Jadi harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke divisi 4."

Hitsugaya bengong. "Ya sudah, cepat bawa!"

Semuanya langsung shunpo ke divisi 4.

**-080208080208080208080208-**

Semuanya, maaf ya kalo agak gak jelas pertarungannya. Habis gue merasa gak begitu ahli dalam menceritakan yang seperti itu. Gomen. ^_^


	8. Choose

Hontou ni gomenasai… Gue gak update beberapa hari ini. Maklum, sibuk dengan tugas yang bejibun di belakang gue. Ya sud, baca lagi yaa! (Maaf juga kalau gak begitu seru. Habis, lagi bingung kosakata. _)

**-080208080208080208080208-**

_Divisi 4_

"Unohana-taichou, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hitsugaya khawatir.

Unohana tersenyum lembut. "Sudah agak membaik, tapi kesadarannya belum pulih."

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Yang penting baginya, kondisi Hinamori sudah membaik. Hitsugaya mau beranjak pergi, saat Unohana berkata, "Sama seperti Aizen dulu, kalau emosinya terganggu sejak awal, mungkin ia akan lama sadarnya."

Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti. _Tidak akan sadar?_

"Aku tidak tahu apapun soal itu." Katanya sesaat sebelum shunpo ke tempat lain.

_****(di tempat lain)_

Haris melempar kaleng minumannya. "Hoo.. begitu ceritanya??"

Shi mengangguk saja. Kedua shinigamiitu sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir danau. Hanya berdua. Sepi. Cuma ada hewan-hewan kecil dan burung-burung.

"Kaptenmu datang." Sahut Haris.

Tepat saat itu, Hitsugaya muncul di hadapan mereka berdua. Cepat, membubarkan hewan-hewan yang bermain.

Shi cuek. "Huh? Bagaimana Momo-chan?"

Hitsugaya Cuma melempar pandangan. "Membaik. Tapi kalau emosinya buruk, dia tidak akan bangun."

"Lalu, kau pikir emosinya memang buruk?" Tanya Haris.

Hitsugaya diam. _Aku takut kalau memang seperti itu._

Shi menghela nafas. "Tidak. Kurasa dia tidak dalam kondisi buruk."

"Apa jaminannya?!" Hitsugaya langsung sedikit cerah.

"Itu rahasia wanita!" jawab Shi cuek.

Hitsugaya langsung sweatdropped. Haris mengambil alih pembicaraan."Lalu, sudah memilih?"

Suasana langsung hening. Angin berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa.. kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Kau merasa bersalah tidak?" jawab Haris.

Shi menimpali. "Terlalu banyak cinta itu susah. Yang ada, itu malah akan membunuhmu satu saat nanti."

Sekali lagi, hening. Hitsugaya sudah kehabisan kata-kata. _Semuanya salah. Aku.. kalau aku memilih…. _Mata emerald Hitsugaya melirik Shi. "Kalian tak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa memilih!"

"Kalau memilih, tidak ada yang terluka, kan?" Skakmat dari Shi.

Diam. Hitsugaya stuck. Haris yang bosan mendengar debat itu segera menarik tangan Shi. "Kita pergi."

Shi menurut, sesaat sebelum pergi. "Pikirkan baik-baik siapa yang paling baik. Itulah yang terbaik." Bisiknya pada Hitsugaya.

Kedua shinigami itu shunpo. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya. "Pikirkan?" Dan ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

_-2 jam kemudian-_

Hitsugaya bangun dari duduknya. "Sudah kuputuskan! Pilihanku adalah……"


	9. Invite

Minna-san, maaf ya, baru update lagi. Maklumlah, ujian baru lewat. Kepala seperti habis dipentungin. Mana sempet sakit juga. Syukurlah, bisa nulis ini lagi. Ok, please enjoy it.

**-080208080208080208-**

_2 hari kemudian, divisi 4_

Ruang 2, tempat Hinamori dirawat. Barak yang dilengkapi tirai putih bersih dan bunga-bunga. Singkat kata, ruangan istimewa.

"Ugh…." Hinamori terjaga. Suhu badannya sudah menurun. Hanya saja, balutan perban masih menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ruangan ini…. Ah, ya. Aku dirawat di sini." Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

Semenit kemudian, 3 shinigami masuk. Tak lain adalah Rangiku, Unohana-taichou dan wakilnya Kotetsu Isane.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinamori-san?" tanya Unohana-taichou lembut. Hinamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah koma 2 hari. Lukamu cukup parah, tapi syukurlah semua sudah terobati dengan baik." Kata Isane.

Rangiku berujar, "Kudengar dari Taichou, kau sakit tapi bertarung melawan hollow sampai sekarat. Kok bisa?"

Hinamori tertunduk. "Aku merasakan reiatsu aneh. Kupikir, daripada jatuh korban, lebih baik aku segera memastikannya."

"Tapi, itu berbahaya.." komentar Isane.

"Kau terlalu baik! Memangnya tak bisa bangunkan orang lain?" timpal Rangiku.

"Tidak baik mengganggu orang beristirahat." Jawab Hinamori polos, menyebabkan Rangiku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Isane _nyengir._

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya kicauan burung. "Kau sudah boleh kembali. Tapi jangan terlalu lelah." Tutur Unohana-taichou setelah mengecek keseluruhan kesehatan Hinamori.

"Arigatou, Unohana-taichou!"

****

_Divisi 5_

Hinamori berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Begitu mau membuka pintu, ia melihat sesuatu di lantai. Sebuah surat. Gadis itu segera membacanya.

_Temui aku di kota Karakura ,dekat sungai, sore nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Pakai gigaimu. Hitsugaya Toushirou._

Seketika itu juga, jantung Hinamori berdegup kencang. "A..Apa sih? Dia sampai menyuruhku ke sana segala. Di sini kan bisa. Tapi.. ah. Mungkin misi."

Hinamori masuk ke kamarnya. Pintu tertutup.

**-080208080208080208-**


	10. Confession 1 : Farewell, I hate you

**-080208080208080208080208-**

_Kota Karakura, pukul 17.00_

"Kenapa tak ada yang mau menemaniku pergi, ya? Shi-chan juga tidak ada. Kira-kun dan Abarai-kun juga sama." Keluh Hinamori sambil berjalan.

_Di waktu yang hampir sama.._

Hitsugaya menyender di tiang jembatan. Dia sendiri sudah memakai gigainya. Berbaju hitam, celana silver. Perfect untuk semua wanita.

"Oi, kapan kita mulai?" Ichigo berteriak dari atas.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi!" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Tapi, taichou, ini sudah hampir setengah jam!" Rangiku protes. "Lagian, kenapa kita harus ada di sini bahkan setengah jam sebelum waktunya?!"

"Sudahlah! Kalau diomelin, nanti ngamuk!" Renji bersunggut.

Hitsugaya Cuma menghela nafas. Pandangannya tertuju ke salah satu ujung jembatan. "Hinamori mana sih?"

"Menunggu siapa, Kapten Putih??"

Terkejut, Hitsugaya berbalik. Si penyapa adalah Karin. Seperti biasa, anak itu membawa bola sepak. Tampaknya, ia baru pulang dari permainan.

"Kenapa banyak shinigami di sini? Ichi-nii juga? Lagi ada apa sih?"

"Hanya perkumpulan saja." Hitsugaya menjawab pendek.

Karin menatapnya. Lalu, memeluk Hitsugaya. "Kau bohong. Tapi bagaimanapun, sukses ya."

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Semua yang ada di jembatan terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Hinamori sudah ada di ujung jembatan. Dan menyaksikan semuanya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" dan gadis itu meninggalkan jembatan.

"Momo-chan!" Shi mencoba mengejar namun dihalangi Haris.

"Biarkan Hitsugaya-taichou yang menjelaskan."

***

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" batin Hinamori sambil berlari.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya yang 3 meter di belakang berteriak memanggilnya.

_Cukup. Hal seperti ini, harus berakhir._

Hinamori berhenti dan berbalik. Posisi mereka berdua kini berhadapan. "Hi.. Hinamori. Ini semua Cuma salah paham!" Hitsugaya mencoba menjelaskan.

Yang dijelaskan tidak menjawab. Malah melepaskan gigainya. Lalu mencabut tobiume dari sarungnya. "Kalau saja aku lebih sempurna, mungkin aku bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Sayangnya tidak."

"Hinamori! Bukan itu maksudku memanggilmu! Aku-"

"DIAM!!" Air mata Hinamori jatuh. "Kupikir, kau memanggilku karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ternyata, mungkin aku yang terlalu egois."

"Tapi, Hinamori, dengarkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku cuma-"

"Cuma apa? Cuma ingin bilang kalau kau memilih Karin-san?! Yang seperti itu kan bisa di Soul Society!"

"Hinamori! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Dengarkan apa lagi! Mungkin kau tidak bermaksud menyakitiku, tapi memang kenyataannya kau bermaksud memilih Karin-san kan? Dengar baik-baik, AKU MEMBENCIMU, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!"

Hitsugaya membeku. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan. Sementara itu, Hinamori mengancungkan pedangnya ke dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang terlalu baik. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membunuh orang yang kubenci. Yang sanggup kubunuh, hanya yang tidak berguna dalam hidup saja."

"Selamat tinggal." Tobiume diayunkan.


	11. Confession 2 : Sudden Change

**-080208080208080208080208-**

Tobiume diayunkan. Dalam satu tebasan, sudah pasti Hinamori akan mati. Dia menutup matanya. "Terimakasih, semuanya."

_Teeek._

"Ah..ah… kenapa berhenti?" batin Hinamori, dan membuka matanya.

Tepat di depannya, Hitsugaya sudah melepaskan gigainya. Ia menggunakan Hyourinmaru untuk menahan tobiume. "Sebodoh itukah kau sampai harus membunuh diri sendiri?"

Hinamori mencoba menggerakkan tobiume. Namun, tak bisa. "Diam kau! Tidak usah peduli!"

"Aku menghentikanmu karena aku peduli!"

"Bohong!"

Tobiume terlempar. Membentur tanah yang membisu. Hinamori menjatuhkan dirinya. "Kenapa?! Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak boleh bahagia dengan orang yang kusuka?!" tangisnya

Hitsugaya mendekatinya dan memegang kedua bahu Hinamori. "Hinamori! Sadar! Ini cuma salah paham! Jangan dibuat makin rumit!"

Hinamori diam saja. Air matanya saja yang mengucur deras. "Hinamori?" Satu telapak tangannya terbuka.

"Hado no. 31: Shakkaho!"

Tembakan api merah keluar. Dan menyebabkan ledakan yang lumayan. Beruntung Hitsugaya bisa lolos. Meski ia terpental beberapa jauh. Asap masih mengepul. Samar-samar, Hinamori keluar dari asap tersebut dan membawa Tobiume di tangannya.

"Hinamori! Kau gila!" teriak Hitsugaya, yang tidak percaya Hinamori bisa senekat itu.

Namun, Hitsugaya terkejut saat melihat mata Hinamori. Warnanya bukan lagi cokelat, tapi hitam pekat. Seperti dikendalikan sesuatu. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

Bola-bola api berterbangan. Hitsugaya berusaha menghindari semuanya. Tak begitu sulit, sekali shunpo, Hitsugaya langsung berada di belakang Hinamori.

"Bakudo no.1 : Sai!"

Kedua tangan Hinamori langsung terikat ke belakang. Otomatis pula, Tobiume jatuh. Hinamori memberontak.

"Tch, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" batin Hitsugaya khawatir.

Hinamori masih memberontak. "Lepaskan aku!"

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya memeluknya. Sempat membuat gerakan Hinamori terhenti. "Kembalikan Hinamori dulu."

Lambat laun, tubuh Hinamori mulai melemas. Hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Hitsugaya tidak memeluknya. Perlahan, Hitsugaya mendudukkan Hinamori di rerumputan dan menyenderkan badannya di pohon. Juga melepas bakudo yang mengikat tangan Hinamori.

Setelah itu, Hitsugaya sendiri menyenderkan badannya di pohon yang sama. "Susahnya urusan seperti ini." Pikirnya.

Senja sudah di tengah jalan. Kalau saja kejadian tadi tak ada, mungkin saat ini ia sudah minum the di kantornya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin ada baiknya juga." Hitsugaya kemudian menutup matanya.

**-080208080208080208080208-**


	12. Confession 3 : My choice is you

Belum sempat Hitsugaya tertidur, mata Hinamori terbuka. Kali ini, warnanya kembali cokelat.

"Ukh.."

Hitsugaya beringsut mendekat ke Hinamori. "Kau sudar sadar?"

"Ah! Hi-Hitsugaya-kun? Kau sedang apa? Ugh, tapi kenapa kepalaku sakit?"

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Yang penting, dengarkan aku dulu." Sahut Hitsugaya, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinamori.

"Aku memanggilmu ke sini, bukan untuk menyakitimu. Yang tadi kau lihat, hanya kebetulan yang tidak disengaja. Karin hanya temanku, hanya men-support. Aku cuma mau bilang, "aku memilihmu" dan "aku menyukaimu". Hanya itu. Kau percaya?" jelas Hitsugaya, agak blushing.

Hinamori lebih-lebih. Cuma bisa menganggukan kepala.

"Kau menerimaku kan?" kata Hitsugaya lagi.

Sekali lagi Hinamori mengangguk. "Iya."

Tangan Hitsugaya mengelus pipi Hinamori. Lalu memegang dagunya. Perlahan, wajah mereka mendekat. Sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut. Agak lama, keduanya melepaskan diri. Wajah mereka bersemu merah dan tersenyum manis satu sama lain.

Sementara itu…

_Cekrik! Cekrik! Cekrik!_

"Ahaaa.. Dapat banyak!" Haris cengengesan sambil terus mengambil foto pakai kameranya.

"Nanti minta satu hasil cetakannya. Lumayan buat ditiru pas melukis." kata Shi.

"Aku juga, nanti mau kusimpan di album khusus!" Rangiku ikut-ikut minta, sambil senyum-senyum.

"Aku juga dong. Siapa tahu bisa dimasukkan di harian Seiritei." sahut Hisagi.

"Selain Shi, yang lain asal bayar, ya?" tawar Haris.

"Iya dah!" jawab yang lain tersebut.

"Siiip!!"

**-080208080208080208080208-**


	13. Afterward

Gerbang terbuka. Beberapa shinigami melangkah masuk ke Soul Society. Senyum menghiasi wajah semuanya. Lebih-lebih Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. Mereka bahkan begandengan tangan meski malu-malu.

Kiyone segera berlari menyambut. "Ah, selamat datang, a-"

Ucapannya terhenti melihat pasanagan shinigami itu berpegangan tangan. "A-a-"

"Halo, Kiyone-san!" Hinamori tersenyum manis.

Kiyone masih gugup. Sementara Sentarou dan Ukitake-taichou senyum-senyum dari sudut lain. "Ah, Shirou-chan sudah lebih dewasa rupanya."

_20 menit kemudian…._

"Unohana-taichou, boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

Unohana-taichou mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang dibacanya. "Ada apa?"

Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah Unohana. Dan langsung duduk perlahan di kursi depan meja. "Tentang Hinamori. Sebetulnya…"

Hitsugaya lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi dengan Hinamori. Terutama saat ada yang seperti mengontrol Hinamori. Unohana mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesaat setelah Hitsugaya selesai bercerita, Unohana menarik nafas.

"Kau tahu kan, Hitsugaya-taichou? Mental Hinamori-fukutaichou sempat terganggu saat pengkhianatan Aizen. Itu bukan sembarangan depresi, tapi sudah mendekati tahap yang lebih parah lagi. Namun, berkat dorongan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan juga Tobiume, ia masih mempunyai harapan untuk kembali lagi."

"Satu hal yang selalu ia pikirkan adalah rasa bersalahnya padamu, Hitsugaya-taichou. Momen saat ia mendapat kesempatan berbicara denganmu, sebenarnya sangat membantu proses penyembuhannya."

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh teka-teki.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau naif juga."

Kapten divisi 10 itu menoleh terkejut. Bawahannya, Shi, sudah berdiri di pintu. "Terkejut?"

Sambil berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya, Shi terus berkata.

"Suatu hari dia pernah berkata…"

_*Flashback*_

_Di sebuah tanah lapang, bunga-bunga berjejer menghiasi tepi. Rumput yang hijau bergoyang lembut ditiup angin. Sama halnya akan daun yang bergemerisik. Di tempat itu, berdiri 2 orang shinigami._

"_Aku ingin sembuh." Seorang di antaranya membuka mulut. "Kalau aku sembuh, aku pasti bisa mengajak Shirou-chan ke sini."_

"_Maksudmu, Hitsugaya-taichou?" yang dikuncir menyahut, dibalas dengan anggukannya._

"_Shirou-chan pasti tidak akan marah. Aku pasti akan meminta maaf di sini. Lalu..Lalu kita berdua akan makan semangka bareng lagi."_

"_Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harus sembuh."_

*_End of flashback*_

Unohana-taichou melanjutkan, "Kau adalah alasannya untuk sembuh."

Hitsugaya cuma bisa menunduk. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Namun, perlahan bibirnya bergetar saat kata-kata Shi mengakhiri semuanya.

"Karena itu, kau harus menjaganya. Bukan hanya karena dia membutuhkanmu, tapi juga karena itulah janjimu."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, air mata jatuh dari mata bocah es itu. Dan selanjutnya, dari ruangan itu, yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis.

-+-+-+-+-

Hinamori duduk santai di teras divisi 5. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara berisik dari dalam ruangan. Secangkir the hijau terletak di sampingnya.

"Wakil kapten seharusnya kerja, bukan malas-malasan."

"Hua!"

Hinamori menengok terkejut ke belakang. Hitsugaya ternyata yang tadi mengagetkannya.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi sih? Lagi pula, kau juga seharusnya bekerja kan?! Kau sendiri kan kapten!"

Toushiro menyeringai sedikit. Lalu duduk di samping Hinamori. Lama keduanya terdiam. Cuma gemerisik angin yang mengisi kekosongan tersebut.

"Umh.. Hitsugaya-kun mau apa ke sini?" akhirnya Hinamori buka suara.

Yang ditanya hanya melirik. Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi mukanya. Dipegangnya tangan Hinamori. "Cuma mau bilang kalau aku akan ada untukmu selamanya."

Pipi Hinamori memerah. Ia tertawa kecil. "Benar?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Tapi kau juga harus janji satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Percaya padaku. Kau bukan orang yang kalah. Karena saat ini, dan sampai nanti, cuma kamu yang ada di hatiku." Katanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya./

Hinamori sedikit terkejut, tapi langsung tersenyum. "Aku janji." Sambil mengaitkan jarinya ke kelinking Toushiro.

Keduanya tersenyum. Namun sejurus kemudian,

"Hahahahahahaha!!!"

"Eh?"

"Shiro-chan sudah besar yaa?! Tak kusangka bisa berkata manis seperti tadi! Pasti nenek senang mendengarnya! Hihihihi." Hinamori tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Hitsugaya merenggut. "Ya sudahlah. Tapi yang tadi itu serius."

"Iya-iya. Hihihi.."

-+-+-+-+

Pagi hari..

"Oi! Hitsugaya-taichou! Banguun!"

Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Samar-samar, dilihatnya Shi dan Haris.

"Kenapa sih? Oh ya, kok ribut-ribut? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengucek mata.

"Orang-orang berkumpul sejak tadi di depan divisi 10. Beberapa sambil mengancungkan kertas koran." Jawab Shi.

"Muka mereka terlalu bersemangat. Coba temui mereka dulu." Sambung Haris.

Belum sempat si kapten menjawab, Rangiku merangsek masuk. "Taichou! Lihat ini!"

Dia melebarkan koran tersebut dan menunjukkannya lebar-lebar ke muka Hitsugaya. Sesaat kemudian, matanya melotot. Terpampang gambar dia dan Hinamori berciuman beberapa hari lalu.

"Sudah tersebar di seluruh Seiritei! Orang-orang di bawah juga ramai membicarakan! Waah kalian serasi lhoo! Jadi ngiri.."

Otomatis, muka Hitsugaya jadi semerah tomat. Dia menarik nafas dan,

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Dan akhirnya, pagi itu menjadi satu dari pagi teribut se Seiritei.

-**080208080208end080208080208**-

Okee, bagian terakhir tamat! Maaf ya di updatenya lama banget. Maklum, lagi ada beberapa masalah. Biasalah, anak muda. Kalo selama cerita ini ada yang kurang berkenan, maaf ya. Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Arigato gozaimashitaaa..!


End file.
